Problemas Sudamericanos
by The Lady Of The Musik
Summary: Una nueva mision lleva a Leon y a Helena a Rio de Janeiro donde encuentran una nueva version del virus T; el T-EKE... Emily y Keyla tendran que enfrentarse a grandes peligros para escapar... Resident evil no me pertenece, solo los OC y el virus ;)
1. Problemas

**¡Hola! Gracias a ese único review me motivo muuuuuuuuucho y tenía esta historia hace mucho tiempo producida por mi gran IMAGINACIÓN les doy esta historia… es original obvio xD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**16 de noviembre de 2013, Rio de Janeiro…**

Una familia caminaba tranquila por la plaza de Rio, felices ya que recibían al nuevo miembro de la familia, la familia caminaba hacia un taxi, de la nada de un callejón salio un hombre de piel oscura, caminaba de forma extraña dirigiéndose hacia una mujer joven, no más de 20 años, este se le abalanzo mordiéndole el cuello, esta cayo, la gente salía espantada ya que ese hombre ataco a un agente de la policía. La mujer que estaba muerta se levantó y ataco a la familia atacando a la madre con su hijo en brazos.

**18 de Noviembre, en …**

Leon y Helena se preparaban para una nueva misión, al parecer hubo ataques de canibalismo en Rio de Janeiro, luego se confirmó que se trataba del virus T, la misión consistía en buscar supervivientes y averiguar más del lunático/a que había esparcido el virus.

-siempre quise conocer Brasil- dijo Helena mientras cargaba su escopeta.

-pero no será un viaje turístico- dijo Leon mientras se levantaba de una silla situada en un rincón- ojala hubieran sido unas vacaciones pagadas-

-no olviden tomar fotos- dijo Ingrid Hunnigan acercándose hacia ellos con una leve sonrisa- tratare de ayudarlos lo más posible- dijo ella entregando unos papeles a Leon, este lo observo confundido.

-¿qué es eso?- dijo el tomando los papeles

-es el seguro del auto- dijo ella con una mirada asesina- si vuelcas este estarás muerto- dijo mientras Leon se colocaba en estado de nervios, Ingrid tiene MUCHO carácter y en especial cuando se trataba de vehículos del gobierno, Helena no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante la situación de Leon.

**18 de noviembre, Rio, Brasil…**

Una motocicleta paso a gran velocidad por las calles infestadas de zombis, era conducida por una mujer, de unos 20 años, cabello de color café claro, atado con una coleta larga, ojos celeste grisáceo, llevaba una blusa ajustada de color azul marino, jeans grises y unas botas negras altas, además de un chaleco de cuero y una identificación colgada en su cuello. Junto a ella una chica de menos de 15 años, del mismo color de cabello y mismo tono de ojos de la otra chica excepto que eran de un azul profundo, llevaba una camisa blanca con un dibujo de un lobo en la espalda, pantalón de color café y botines negros con detalles en blanco.

-¿estás bien Keyla?- dijo la oji-gris mientras apretaba más el acelerador de la motocicleta esquivando zombies y monstruos.

-si, ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas Emily?- dijo la pequeña mientras se aferraba más a su hermana mayor, evitando abrir los ojos para no ver a esas horribles criaturas, que según su hermana, solo habitaban en las pesadillas.

-no lo sé Key- dijo ella, esto le recordaba a una película de terror, todas las personas eran zombies, además de un loco maniático que las perseguía, gracias al cielo su padre le había enseñado combate cuerpo y manejamiento de armas del ejército, su único objetivo era proteger a su hermana a toda costa, era la única familia que le quedaba, su padre murió protegiéndolas de esas criaturas y su madre los había dejado a su suerte huyendo con su amante.

**19 de noviembre, entrada a la ciudad**

-Llegamos- dijo Leon mientras observaba la ciudad, estaba hecha añicos, todo estaba destrozado además al horrible olor a putrefacción que contaminaba el aire.

-oh por dios- dijo Helena horrorizada ante la situación, la bella ciudad de Rio estaba destrozada, cuerpos de animales y personas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, ambos se adentraron por el lugar, era un auténtico desastre, en ciertos aspectos, era Raccoon city en versión brasilera. De la nada unos cerberus aparecieron atacando al dúo de agentes, estos se defendieron como pudieron ya que estos eran mucho más fuertes y agresivos a los que se habían enfrentado, el virus T no pudo haberlo hecho seguramente era otro virus o una combinación de ambos. Al fin y al cabo dieron fin a los perros mutantes.

-malditos perros- dijo Helena observando detenidamente a los caninos.

-será mejor que nos movamos- dijo Leon- creo que ya viene el comité de bienvenida- dijo observando que de algunos callejones salían zombis. Estos salieron corriendo del lugar matando a cada zombi o B.O.W que salía del lugar. En eso llegaron al departamento de policía de Rio, era el lugar más apropiado para buscar supervivientes.

-¿Hola?- dijo Helena buscando con su vista alguna pista de vida

-¿hay alguien aquí?- dijo Leon acercándose a un escritorio para observar si había algún tipo de información que pudiera servirles, desgraciadamente había un hombre con uniforme policial, estaba con marcas de balas en su cabeza, tres para ser exactos, eso indicaba que alguna persona estaba ahí o había pasado ahí para recoger municiones, al lado del oficial había un perro, este se encontraba vivo y sin ninguna señal de infección, estaba echado al lado del cuerpo del policía, levanto la cabeza para observar a Leon, era un pastor alemán con collar de policía, seguramente un miembro del K-9.

-hola amigo, pareces un policía- dijo Leon acariciando la cabeza del animal, este se dejó, pues le hacía mucha falta la compañía humana, Leon reviso la placa del canino.

-Mac- dijo Leon, ante esto el perro le llamo la atención, parecía que ese era su nombre- ¿Cómo sobreviviste amigo?-

-pobre animal- dijo Helena acercaba a ellos- seguramente ese era su compañero- el perro observo el cuerpo de su antiguo amo con una mirada de tristeza, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del policía, seguramente esperando a que despertara.

-llevémoslo- dijo Leon tomando una correa y colocándosela en el collar

-Leon, no podemos llevarlo debemos rescatar supervivientes no mascotas- dijo Helena, le daba lastima el canino pero no había opción.

-él es un superviviente y debemos rescatarlos ¿no?- dijo Leon tomando al perro que al principio se resistió pero al final cedió.

-bien será mejor apurarnos- dijo Helena- este lugar me está poniendo nerviosa-

**Con Emily y Keyla…**

Ambas muchachas entraban al departamento de policía en busca de refugio y municiones, ambas entraban con cuidado ya que habían un grupo de 15 sobrevivientes, pero fueron atacados por una horda de zombis, de los 15 solo sobrevivieron ellas. Debían estar atentas ya que seguramente alguno de esos sobrevivientes estaría ahí convertido en zombi.

-¿crees que alguien siga con vida?- pregunto Keyla mientras guardaba las municiones en su mochila

-no lo sé Key, no lo sé- dijo Emily mientras montaba guardia- ten- dijo entregándole un arma a su hermana, está la vio con una mezcla de confusión y terror.

-úsala cuando te ataquen, confió en ti Key- dijo Emily mientras tomaba la mochila y se la colocaba, su hermana apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras se armaba de valor, nunca había empuñado un arma en toda su vida, pero no había vuelta atrás.

-escuche algo- dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Keyla se acercaba para colocarse al lado para prepararse por si las moscas. Emily abrió la puerta mostrando a un hombre, de al menos 34 o 36 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, este apuntaba con su arma firmemente, a su lado una mujer de cabello café chocolate, tambien con un arma, ambos estaban atentos por cualquier movimiento del otro…

**Chan chaaan chaaaaaaaaaaaaan xD **


	2. Neo-Umbrella

**¡Hola mis fieles lectores! ¡Eh aquí la hermosa y sensual (ok no) actualización! :D**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Neo-Umbrella

**PVD de Leon…**

-_¿quem é você? ¿Você faz aqui? Abaixe a arma agora!- _grito la muchacha de ojos grises, era delgada y bella, aunque tenía piel blanca, tan blanca como una porcelana. Por favor que sepa ingles rogaba para mis adentros, trate de responderle en su lengua, para algo sirvió leer el diccionario de Hunnigan.

- _ser agente do governo Eu sou Leon- _dije mientras bajaba el arma y Helena me copia, la otra chica bajo el arma, era idéntica a la primera excepto que sus ojos eran azules, la oji-gris no bajo el arma mientras que la otra hablo…

- eres una vergüenza para todo Brasil- dijo ella con una pisca de miedo, al parecer era la hermana de la primera, pero se veía bastante nerviosa.

**Fin PVD…**

Emily no bajaba el arma, se mantenía atenta ante ese supuesto "agente del gobierno" esta dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, está la copio e hizo una seña con su cara, la oji-gris bajo el arma y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, rodeando e investigando a ambos agentes, después de su minuciosa investigación hablo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son de la CIA? ¿O el FBI? – interrogo la chica, en eso escucharon ruidos de pasos, pasos gigantes que se acercaban, ambas chicas se pusieron nerviosas. Leon y Helena no sabían que pasaba pero las chicas sí.

-¡mierda nos encontró!- grito Emily mientras abría lo que parecía ser una escotilla oculta detrás de un librero.- ¡Keyla rápido!- ambas chicas entraron por el minúsculo conducto dejando de lado a los agentes, de la nada apareció una gigantesca criatura, tenía una protuberancia en el pecho, parecido a un ojo, grandes garras, este soltó un gran aullido, el pastor alemán que habían salvada enantes se abalanzo sobre la criatura atacándola en la cara o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, la criatura lanzo al canino contra la pared, el perro parecía muerto pero volvió a levantarse volviéndose más agresivo y parecía ser más…¿grande? No no era posible, el perro volvió a lanzarse sobre la criatura, usando una de sus garras, el perro enterró una en el gran ojo, logrando que la criatura retrocediera. Leon y Helena quedaron asombrados ante la valentía del can.

-rápido vámonos- dijo el rubio mientras entraba por la angosta escotilla mientras Helena lo seguía y el can entro tambien pasando por la angosta tubería.

**Con Emily y Keyla…**

Ambas estaban en lo que parecía ser un refugio oculto bajo la ciudad, ambas entraron y cerraron la puerta con llave y por si las dudas colocaron un viejo mueble bloqueando la puerta, el refugio era una vieja oficina, había un mueble donde había un poco de comida, dos colchones, una olla grande y una garrafa para cocinar, además de varias armas: 2 escopetas, tres magnums, 2 9mm y una ballesta además de las municiones para cada una.

-¿crees que nos allá seguido?- pregunto Keyla dejando su mochila en el escritorio.

-los agentes lo abran tenido ocupado- dijo Emily mientras tomaba la ballesta y la revisaba.

-no debimos haberlos dejado solos…- en eso algo golpeo la puerta, Keyla tomo la 9mm mientras que Emily cargo la ballesta y apunto hacia la puerta, Keyla abrió la puerta lentamente, eran los agentes.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunto Keyla mientras bajaba su arma y Emily la copio, Leon dirigió la mirada a oji-gris, ambos se observaron por unos minutos cuando la chica bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro con su fleco.

-será mejor que entren- dijo Emily alejándose lentamente, después de colocar el seguro a la puerta, todos suspiraron tranquilos, formando un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Keyla dirigiéndose hacia Helena.

-mi nombre es Helena Harper-dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿y tú?

-mi nombre es Keyla Maksen- dijo presentándose- y ella es mi hermana Emily-

-y ¿Cómo es que paso todo esto?- pregunto Harper

-fue hace 2 días, raros asesinatos caníbales ocurrieron por las zonas rurales de Rio- interrumpió Emily con su mirada baja- cuando encontraron a los asesinos fue muy tarde, al principio se pensaba que era gente loca, alguna enfermedad extraña, eran agresivos, atacaron a las personas y se apoderaron de la ciudad, nadie se salva, todo cambio, había sobrevivientes pero ahora solo quedamos nosotras- dijo golpeando su puño contra el viejo escritorio tratando de ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas de frustración que rodaban por sus mejillas- mi padre era poli y yo igual, era mi primer dia como poli pero esos monstruos llegaron y arruinaron todo, acabare con todos esos monstruos-

-¿Qué hay de su madre?- pregunto Helena

-ella era científica- dijo Keyla- ella trabajaba con una mujer llamada Ada Wong, trabajaba en Neo… ¿Neo?- dijo titubeando- ¿Cómo se llamaba la corporación donde trabaja mama?-

-Neo-Umbrella- dijo Emily con un tono frio aun con sus lágrimas.

-si Neo-Umbrella- dijo la oji-azul- la señorita Ada Wong era muy amable con nosotras, decía que éramos muy especiales, únicas aunque a Emily no le agrada- dijo con una cara de enojo.

-ya te lo dije, no confió en ella- dijo Emily secando sus lágrimas- esa mujer es extraña-

-Leon…- dijo Helena volteando la mirada hacia el

-Carla Radames ha vuelto- dijo recordando lo que había pasado en China, Ada le había informado de todo, de los trabajos de Simmons y del proyecto Ada- ¿saben dónde está esa mujer?-

-desapareció hace unos días antes del accidente- dijo Emily parándose- ¿Qué sabes de esto?-

-¿de qué?- pregunto Leon copiando la acción de la oji-gris

-de lo que está pasando, si te enviaron del gobierno debes saber algo-

-un virus, la mujer que se hace llamar Ada Wong, su verdadero nombre es Carla Radames y ella esparció el virus C en China y en Talk Outs- dijo el colocando una mirada más seria- yo fui poli, por un dia, sobreviví al incidente de Raccoon City- Emily abrió los ojos como platos.

-Raccoon City…- dijo en un susurro, todo tenía sentido- Carla tiene la culpa de todo, Mi padre era de Raccoon, él supo lo que pasaba con Umbrella, salio del país junto a mi madre, ella acepto trabajar con Neo-Umbrella por miedo, mi padre nunca lo supo-

-¡Maldita seas Umbrella!- grito Keyla- todo fue mi culpa-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Ada, bueno Carla, ella tomo muestras de mi sangre y a los pocos días desapareció y luego las criaturas aparecieron- dijo con frustración y miedo- ella realizo una investigación, descubrió que éramos inmunes a un virus, llamado virus T- ella corrió, tomo su mochila y saco unos papeles- es la investigación que encontré en casa, dice algo de un virus parecido al T- le entrego los papeles a Leon este los leyó atentamente

-"Virus T-EKE, virus derivado del virus T y C; Muestras de vacuna extraídas de los anticuerpos de Emily y Keyla Maksen y de"- no pudo continuar ya que parte de la página estaba rota.

-¿T-EKE?- pregunto Helena

-"síntomas: dolores de cabeza, hemorragias internas, pérdida de conocimiento y muerte. Al morir los cuerpos infectados reviven e infectan a victimas próximas: Personas, animales e insectos. Después de una hora los infectados forman una extraña crisálida y mutan en humanoides con garras y extrema ferocidad y agilidad. Forma de reproducción: implantan embriones en el cerebro de las víctimas, buscan huéspedes con su mismo grupo sanguíneo"- leyó Emily- entonces ese mutante nos busca por nuestro grupo sanguíneo-

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Keyla pensativa.

-habla de una vacuna. Podremos curar a la gente infectada- dijo Emily con un tono de alegría.

-no la vacuna sirve cuando los infectados deban tener el nivel de infección menos al %100- Emily y Keyla se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Helena

-es cosa nuestra destruir Neo-Umbrella-

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Espero les allá gustado! Tengo un reto: si este ff tiene 2 review como mínimo (anónimos o registrados) actualizare…**

**Besos **

**Musik**


	3. En busca de CK

**¡Hola gente! Perdonen la tardanza la escuela no me quería soltar T.T**

En Busca de CK

Leon solo observo a las jóvenes detenidamente, entonces le recordó a el mismo cuando llego como poli novato en Raccoon City, le había sorprendido la capacidad de las chicas para no perder la cordura ante esta situación. Observo atentamente a Emily, esta solo volteo para evitar el contacto visual con el luego volteo para ver el armamento de las chicas, sin duda estaban bien equipadas, soltó un suspiro y hablo.

-bien, ¿que saben sobre las investigaciones de su madre en Umbrella?- dijo el rubio

-era la mejor científica de la señorita Carla Radames- decía Keyla- los experimentos se desarrollaban en animales de compañía como perros o gatos, eso es todo lo que se-

-mama dijo algo de experimentos en humanos pero no nos dijo que es lo que hacían, según ella, eran secretos de Umbrella- dijo Emily colocando su mano en su mentón pensativa, no entendía como es que su madre había guardado tanto secreto, en especial a su familia.

-bien ¿ahora donde estan las instalaciones?- dijo Helena

-ni la menor idea, conozco a alguien que puede saber dónde está…- dijo Emily observando a su hermana menor, esta abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Emily! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si esta con vida!- grito ella confundiendo aún más a los agentes

-¿de quién estan hablando?- dijo Leon

-Christopher Kariloff- dijo Emily- trabaja en el departamento de policía de Rio, es un experto en computadoras además de ser increíblemente hábil con las contraseñas, podría ayudarnos para descubrir las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella, claro si sigue con vida- dijo ella aun pensativa

-podríamos tomar la calle principal, pero ¿en qué?- dijo Helena.

-¡Las motocicletas!- grito Keyla- aunque creo que se quedaron sin combustible

-bueno tenemos que averiguarlo, salgamos de aquí de una buena vez- dijo Leon, ante eso Keyla tomo su mochila y la lleno con varios cargadores y partieron, salieron del refugio en busca de Christopher. Caminaron discretamente por las alcantarillas, el olor a putrefacción era verdaderamente molesto, no había ni si quiera una bocarada de aire decente, en el camino se encontraron restos de cuerpos humanos, brazos, piernas, cabezas. Los zombies no pudieron haberlo hecho, de la nada todos se pusieron alerta ante raros movimientos entre las sombras, de la nada apareció una extraña criatura, era una especie de lagartija gigante, con garras ridículamente enormes y grandes dientes que tenían el tamaño de un cuchillo, la lagartija tenía un cuerpo humano entre sus fauces devorando de un solo bocado el cuerpo y ahora parecía que ahora se despacharía a los cuatro como postre, esta se abalanzó sobre los cuatro con sus garras extendidas e iba detrás del agente rubio, este con un movimiento rápido lo esquivo y apunto a la cabeza pero la criatura parecía no darse cuenta de los disparos.

_Muere maldito…_

Y como un flash una lanza paso a solo centímetros de la cabeza de Leon, esta entro directamente al tórax de la criatura, con un grito desgarrador la criatura callo. Leon volteo y vio a la mismísima Keyla con una ballesta.

-eso estuvo cerca- murmuro la chica mientras bajaba su arma…

-¿¡_Leon?! ¿¡Helena?! ¡Contestad!- _era Hunnigan

-gracias al cielo creí que esta chatarra estaba rota- dijo Leon aliviado- necesitamos encontrar a un tal Christopher Kariloff-

-_copiado, te enviare las coordenadas a tu GPS, adivino ¿estás en las alcantarillas?_-

-te debo 10 dólares…- dijo el mientras las jóvenes observaban atentas por si alguna que otra criatura aparecía.

_-lo encontré, está en la universidad junto a dos oficiales y un civil, sigan por ese camino y encontraran los subterráneos-_

-encontramos dos sobrevivientes, una de ellas es poli, y la otra una civil normal pero saben usar armas, no serán un retraso-

-_entendido, ya les envié las coordenadas, suerte-_

_-_gracias Hunnigan te debo una…- dijo Leon

-_y 10 dólares Hunnigan cambio y fuera- _dicho esto Hunnigan corto.

-¿alguien tiene 10 dólares?- dijo Leon ante eso Keyla soltó una leve risa, pero Emily se mantuvo seria, en ciertos aspectos era como un robot sin emoción alguna.

-bien vamos a la universidad- dijo Helena mientras todos tomaban rumbo por las alcantarillas…

**¡AAAHHH! ¡AL FIN! Y yo creí que JAMAS terminaría T.T **

**Felicitaciones, halagos, amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas xD **

**PD: sorry por lo corto T-T**


End file.
